KateiKyōshi Hitman Fujino! Welcome to the Mafia
by Harumira
Summary: What will you do if one day a young woman comes to tell you that you're the next boss of the Kruger Family? --The First chapter was REVISED, thanks to my beta-- Chapter 04 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted to their respective owners. All content cited is derived from their respective sources.

* * *

_**KateiKyōshi Hitman Fujino!**_ Welcome to the Mafia.

Chapter 1.

* * *

_**Location:**__ Sicily, Italy._

The sound of footsteps echoed in the streets. People engaged in their daily activities stopped suddenly and fearfully averted their eyes as a woman wearing a black Borsalino fedora passed them. Walking with an air of nonchalance, the woman entered a seedy little bar where two men in black suits awaited her.

"Fujino, called out by the Old Man again?" The first one spoke.

She smiled, and peeking out from under her sleeve a blue bracelet was visible on the woman's wrist as her hand idly rested on her belt. The man continued,

"The popular ones have it tough. Is it Rome this time? Venice?"

"It is Japan." Fujino stated in a soft and refined voice. Surpirse and amazement was evident on the faces of both men at these words.

"Japan? The Old Man finally decided?"

The mysterious woman looked at the faces of her colleagues and sighed.

"This one will probably be a long journey."

Suddenly, a man burst into through the doors, knife clutched in his right hand. Spotting the woman, he lunged towards her but before he could even get near enough to make contact with the bladepoint, the woman had reacted. Snapping her elbow upwards, the blue band around her wrist snaked up into her hand and formed a gun, pointed directly at the intruder's chest. Fujino smiled coldly.

"This is not a toy."

The intruder, feeling his very life at stake as he stared down at the strange blue gun, hesitated for a mere second before he dropped the knife and ran. The gun transformed again and seemed to melt fluidly as it wrapped it's way back around her wrist, once again settled into a bracelet. The woman lowered her arm and calmy surveyed the frozen patrons of the bar, who were all staring at her with wide eyes as her smooth accent broke the silence.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru, the hitman tutor."

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Saeko ascended the stairs to wake her lazy daughter up. She knew that without her intervention she will not wake up until the early afternoon, the mission would be difficult knowing how her daughter can be stubborn, but it is her duty as a mother to be strict with her child in order to inculcate good manners and regime.

"Wake up young lady, you have work to do."

Seeing that her words had no more effect than a breeze of air on her daughter, Saeko stepped forward and pulled away the pillow which was firmly gripped between the arms of her child. The groggy girl opened one green eye and peered up at her mother irritably.

"Can I know why you are waking me up? It's Saturday mom."

Natsuki finally opened both eyes, she was angry and she did not understand why the woman who who gave birth to her bothered her every week-end. Was it some kind of instinct that was automatically programmed into all mothers?!

"You don't have the right to complain, since you live in my house therefore you are in my jurisdiction, so wake up already it's time to start cleaning up all this mess in your room."

The young woman with dark hair could not believe her ears. Her mother _still_ uses this argument as old as time.

"I'm not a kid anymore, damn I'm 19 years old already, stop giving me orders and talking to me like I'm 5."

"If you don't want orders than you can leave the family house, I believe you can have a room in the university dorm."

"You know I hate that place, I don't want to be forced to share a room with anybody."

Natsuki was shocked by her mother's behavior. I mean, sure they argue a lot when it comes to chores, but how could she put an ultimatum to her daughter!? She can't believe that her own mother has threatened her, it was absurd! Especially as early in the morning, she could have done it _at least_ after she was awake and has finished playing video games. _Dammit_.

"If you don't want to go there, then you better start cleaning your room Natsuki Kuga and this is my last word."

Saeko stressed the last sentence, before dumping her daughter's pillow back onto her bed and walking towards the door. Natsuki called out after her.

"Well, you've ruined my morning here, I'm out."

With that the teen rose angrily, took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she was planning to stay outside until her mother gave up and cleaned for her.

* * *

_"Man, sometimes she can be so annoying... and what's wrong with my messy room? It doesn't bother me... hell, I can find my stuff better when it's all messy."_

For two hours, she had been walking aimlessly in the less populated streets in the city. A bit further down the road, she saw the park where she used to spend her childhood, the sight of the familiar hills and trees filling her with nostalgia. Practically moving on instinct, she found herself drawn to her favorite place, hoping to find some peace of mind at the foot of the ancient tree. She didn't get too far into her quiet relaxation before a presence stood before her.

"Good morning Kuga-san."

The soft voice of the stranger took her from her reverie, and she glanced upwards at the person hovering above her. Her eyes rested on a young woman with blood red eyes and honey blonde hair, lean yet curvaceous. For a moment, she believed she was dreaming but the heat that she could feel staining her face was evidence of the contrary.

"Do I know you?"

"I believe you do not know who I am, although I certainly know who you are."

This was a reply that Natsuki was not expecting at all and that made her uncomfortable. She found it frustrating when people say that they know you when that is clearly not the case, plus she was certain that she could have never forgotten such an angelic face, so her chances of ever knowing the woman previously were slim to zero.

"How can you possibly know me? And why are you talking to me? Don't tell me you are one of those idiots fangirls? If so, leave now or I'll make sure you will."

The standing woman wore a short black skirt, a white shirt adorned with a black tie and a black jacket which foreshadowed her well modeled figure, and the final touch that makes all the difference is her fedora hat. She smiled cryptically and answered:

"Ara? Is this a threat? You will make my job easier if you are already corrupted."

"I'm not corrupted! Go away now, stupid fangirl."

Being rudely awakened by her mother on a Saturday morning and then being insulted by a stranger a few hours later was far from pleasing her. Was the world was against her today? What on earth had she done to deserve all this?

Standing up, Natsuki attempted the icy Kuga glare that usually succeeded in driving away most of her annoying pursuers. The woman standing opposite her seemed completely unnaffected however, as she merely raised one thin eyebrow and all but purred,

"Ara, I don't recall ever agreeing with that statement..."

"Which statement, that you are a fangirl or an **idiot**?"

SLAP.

Head was jerked to the side, and for a second it seemed like the world had slowed down completely as the reality sunk in (not to mention the pain.) _Did she just slap me?! _She whipped her head back to face the now-smirking woman.

"What the...?!"

"It is an unacceptable for a student to say such a thing about her tutor."

"WHAT?! First of all, I'm not your student! You only look around my age, how can you possibly be my tutor?! For god's sake, get the hell away now or you will regret it! I will not let some weird stranger slap me without dire payback!"

Luck was not on her side this morning. First her mother then this crazy woman who slaps her. Her blood boiled with rage; she could feel her fingernails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists tightly and grit her teeth. Seeing the other woman's never-faltering smile still intact just infuriated her even more. She was so pissed that she felt as though her head would explode, and she would not be surprised to lose consciousness if it continued.

The other woman chuckled silkily and lowered her head, bowing slightly as she lifted blood-red eyes to meet with blazing emerald from under the brim of her hat.

"My mistake, where are my manners? I did not even introduce myself properly, please forgive me. I am Fujino Shizuru, your new tutor and the number one hitman of the Kruger family. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

A/N: This revised version of the chapter was wonderfully beta-ed by **Komett**, she has managed to make it much **better. **Thank you very much Komett.

A/N 2: Thanks to the reviewers who have reported the mistakes in the first version of the chapter: paeya01, Review, Lazy and confused-orange579.


	2. Chapter 2

_**KateiKyōshi Hitman Fujino!**_ Welcome to the Mafia.

Chapter 2.

* * *

Slowly, the young woman with black hair stirred; beginning to drift out of her dreamland and become conscious of her surroundings. Half-sitting up, the groggy girl rubbed at the bleariness in her eyes and groaned.

"Stupid dream, I swear to never ever watch a gangster movie again..."

"Ara? I'm deeply hurt that you think of me as a stupid dream... perhaps you'd prefer a naughty dream involving me, Natsuki~?."

Startled by the other voice, Natsuki snapped her eyes open. She realized that she wasn't in her own room, rather sitting in a stranger's bed and the girl from her dream - _nightmare_ - was in front of her, smiling.

"Where am I? I was sitting in the park, and..."

Natsuki frowned as she tried hard to recall the events that occurred right before she woke up. _This nut approached me, and then I remember something hitting my head.... _Natsuki turned accusing eyes on the woman as she gasped loudly.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!"

A demure laugh and then a gentle sigh silenced her.

"Please be a good girl and stop saying such a foolish thing, let me explain to you properly. First, you are in your dormitory room... I brought you back here after you fainted and hit your head rather hard. Secondly, I am not a kidnapper. I am merely following my orders, and the reason I brought you here and not home was so that we could talk in private."

After sitting dumbfounded for a few moments as she soaked up this information, Natsuki swung her legs over the side of the bed and silently got up. Walking towards the small window, she looked outside and indeed saw the university campus sprawled out as far as her vision could reach. _So she's not lying, I am indeed in one of the dorms, but.... what does she mean by "Your dorm"? I don't have one... unless..._

Her mother's threats from earlier echoed in her head.

_Mom organized a room already?!_

Natsuki felt the presence of the other gracefully moving up behind her, and she turned around to face the strange woman. The expression in those rich carmine eyes was soft, and the polite smile that sat upon those equally soft-looking lips temporarily threw Natsuki off guard. An outsider would probably think that this charming young woman had only good intentions, but Natsuki would never fall into the trap. She knew that one should never trust appearances.

Deciding to withdraw from the potential threat, Natsuki swiftly side-stepped around the woman and sat back down on the bed. She swallowed deeply before speaking.

"What do you want with me?"

Shizuru attempted to reduce the distance between them and sit down beside Natsuki, but upon seeing the other girl flinch as she approached and a cautious glare thrown her way, she decided that sitting on the chair opposite the bed was a good compromise. Like the woman of etiquette she was, Shizuru crossed her legs and folded her hands upon her knees, casually glancing upwards to meet shining emeralds but instead was greeted by two orbs filled with anger and impatience.

The honey-haired woman decided to ignore Natsuki's obvious bad attitude and began her explanation.

"I came here because I was requested by the current Kruger family head, the Ninth, to train you and help you become an admirable Mafia boss."

Natsuki sweatdropped, not understanding what the woman in front of her was talking about. And frankly, who could believe such nonsense?

"I don't get it! Why me? I mean, what does this have to do with me?"

Shizuru sighed and went on.

"The Kruger family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He is your great, great, great... and so on... grandfather. In other words, since you inherited the Kruger blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

Natsuki stared back at the calm woman, confusion and distrust apparent. She just wasn't buying it.

"I've never heard about this." With a frown, the teen continued.

"Anyway, I'm not interested."

Seeing the frustration on Natsuki's face, the hitman stood up and approached the young woman, putting on her best smile and reassuring the girl with a warm tone of voice.

"Do not worry, as your tutor I will train you to become a great Mafia boss and everything will be alright. Just trust me, Natsuki, I am the best at my job."

The dark haired woman was not fooled by the placid air of her enemy, life had taught her that she should never give her trust and always keep her guard up. She narrowed her eyes and spoke coldly.

"I don't remember hiring you."

The young Kuga saw the indignant look cross the other woman's face; for a moment she had felt as though the roles had changed and she was now the bad one, but she quickly kicked the thought out and remembered that all of this started because of what this Fujino had done to her.

_Enough playing around_. Natsuki could not sit idly in the company of this psychopath, though nor did she want to fight against someone who clearly has mental problems. However, she deduced that it was the only way to escape this nightmare, therefore her strategy was to disrupt her opponent with a surprise attack and winning herself enough time to flee and get home. With a malicious smile, she prepared herself to execute her plan.

... Unfortunately for Natsuki, Fujino Shizuru was not someone you could take down easily.

As soon as the muscles in Natsuki's arm twitched, preparing to swing upwards and strike the so-called "Hitman tutor", her opponent had moved with inhuman speed and grasped both of her wrists, flinging them behind her back and pinning her to the bed. Natsuki was stunned as she tried to register the movement - this woman had managed to turn the attack to her favour in just a fraction of a second!

"Ara! How rude of you to attack me like this! Did you really believe that you would be able to defeat me!? Have I not told you that I am a trained hitman?"

"Well it was worth a shot, right?" Said the raven haired women with a sarcastic smirk on her face, her struggling attempts dying gradually as she realised that the woman above her had her in a full lock position that she wouldn't be able to break out of. Damn.

The hitman leaned closer to Natsuki, her breath was tickling Natsuki's chin as Shizuru regarded her with a teasing yet chiding look in her eyes. Natsuki gulped and felt her face heat up against her will as her opponent moved up to better make eye-contact with her before she broke Natsuki's dazed state with a quiet piece of advice.

"Ara, such an impertinent child, you need also know that those who sow the wind reap the whirlwind. It is not good to be reckless, lest you put your family in danger."

When Natsuki heard that her family could be in danger because of her, she quickly closed her eyes, breathed deeply and stopped struggling altogether. She started trying to think calmly of a way to avoid putting her mother at risk - Natsuki didn't care about what happened to her, but what mattered the most was protecting her family. She gave in.

"Alright... I won't attack you again, but please keep my mom out of this, she has nothing to do with this..."

Her words apparently convinced her enemy and soon her arms were free and the other woman moved back. Sitting up again, Natsuki turned to talk to the hitman eye to eye but was surprised to see on Shizuru's face a bright smile that would have made even the most gifted TV presenter envious. Her chirpy attitude pissed Natsuki off immensely.

"So it's a game for you, huh? But you know what, you are messing around with the wrong person. I will never let you lay a finger on my mother, you will have to kill me first." Natsuki said in a threatening voice to the woman in front of her. Shizuru sighed exasperatedly. _I will certainly have to kill, eventually... _The blonde woman held her student's gaze.

"Like I thought, it is too much information for you to absorb in such a short amount of a time. Very well, you can go home, but promise me that you will think about our talk."

This woman was certainly playing with her nerves; how can she let her leave just like that!? While it was illogical, Natsuki decided to not ruin a golden opportunity like this. Without saying a word, she rose and walked towards the door but a voice stopped her.

"Ara? Have you not forgotten something?"

Natsuki did not bother to turn around and said in a quiet, husky voice:

"I promise."

* * *

Once home, she ran toward the kitchen frantically searching for her mother, eyes brimming with worried tears when she failed to spot her mother immediately. Walking through the doorway carrying a tray, Saeko was nearly bowled over as her usually unemotional daughter flung herself at her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Wha-? Natsuki? Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah mom, I'm alright now… Please forgive me for what I said this morning, I will not yell again and I will protect you no matter what, I promise."

Saeko sweatdropped as she awkwardly shifted the tray into one hand so she could gently place her free one around Natsuki's shoulders.

"Silly daughter... What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nothing mom, it's... nothing."

To avoid alarming her mother, Natsuki decided that it would be wiser to keep secret what happened to her. She spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen keeping company to her mom, she could not help with the cooking since she had not inherited her mother's culinary skills but staying in her family's warmth was all she wanted.

- Meanwhile-

Observing the mother and daughter eating dinner through the kitchen window, a pair of piercing purple eyes was watching them from the shadows outside. They lingered especially on the younger girl, who was copiously pouring mayonnaise over her food.

"So that is... next Kruger candidate, Kuga Natsuki."

* * *

A/N: I was truly surprised to see that many of you have liked this story, I was expecting that you will all find terribly awful, but I'm glad that I have gotten a good reviews and constructive criticisms, thank you.

A great Thanks to **komett** for beta-ing this chapter, she did an awesome job.

komett: No worries, it's my first time being a beta... I hope I did it right ^_^;; In any case, it's easier than writing my own stories :P


	3. Chapter 3

1) **Ciao**: an informal Italian verbal salutation or greeting, meaning either "goodbye" or "hello".

* * *

_**KateiKyōshi Hitman Fujino!**_ Welcome to the Mafia.

Chapter 3.

* * *

**One week later.**

Since the initial shock had passed, Natsuki took the time to reflect about the events of last Saturday. That nightmarish day seemed like a distant memory, perhaps even a dream.

"_No, I will not let my guard down, not until I'm sure this woman won't attack me again._"

She tried to decrypt the mysterious woman's actions once more, but unfortunately, nothing logical came out.

She rose from her seat abruptly. Stretching her arms whilst moving toward her office, she took her pen and began to make a summary of her mathematics course, although her concentration was shaken when she heard the warm voice of her mother

"Na-chan~, Natsuki, come please. We have a guest."

_Sigh._

"I'm coming."

She descended the wooden stairs which led to the main entrance, stopping in her tracks a few steps away from her destination when her eyes fell on a familiar figure. In front of her stood the person who had kidnapped her and threatened her family.

"Good evening, Natsuki."

Natsuki's answer was a deathly glare, she turned to her mother and demanded with a trembling voice:

"Mom, what is she doing here?"

Saeko was incensed by the rudeness of her daughter - with pleading eyes she bowed politely to their guest.

"Oh my, Shizuru-san please forgive my rude daughter, I'm so ashamed."

"Ara, do not worry anymore, I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation and so long as I have a place to sleep and a meal..." She turned here to face Natsuki,

"I will teach your daughter **everything** I know for free~." With that said, she gave Natsuki a wink whilst holding herself from laughing.

Natsuki immediately understood the ecchi implications here, and her cheek turned a slight shade of pink.

"Hey! I don't need a tutor and what with that wink?!"

Natsuki was trembling with anger, she knew couldn't trigger a brawl in the presence of her mother - it would be a very risky for the latter - though neither she could explain the events that occurred a few days ago. After all, who would believe something like that? She was trapped.

"Mom, please, you need to call the police now! I'll make sure she won't attack you, please run Mom! Run!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Natsuki? Why do I need to call the police? Shizuru-san is harmless girl, she kindly offered to help you! Stop being so rude!"

_"Oh no..." _Natsuki gaped at her mother. Had her mother had already fallen under the spell of the slayer?! Nonetheless, she tried to convince her mother once more.

"Mom, open your eyes! She's dangerous! She is a devil, don't be fooled by her smile!"

Saeko sighed ruefully.

"Na-chan I've told you to stop playing video games, they have a bad influence on you, you don't realise the difference between reality and the virtual world anymore? Perhaps I should take you to our Doctor..."

The eldest woman felt a twinge of worry for her daughter's sanity, listening to her daughter spout nonsense. It was true that she'd noticed Natsuki's behavior change in the past few days but she did not think she was seriously deluded! Withdrawing her eyes from her daughter's, Saeko turned to face Shizuru as the latter smiled back warmly.

"Please do not worry, your daughter will be in my care as of now, and I will make sure she loses these childish notions and regains her sense."

Seeing the confidence burning in those crimson eyes and hearing the reassuring words from the lips of the chestnut-haired girl, Saeko couldn't help a relieved smile.

"Please take good care of Natsuki, Shizuru-san. She is all yours."

"Mother, I'm not mad! She's the one who is completely crazy! I mean look at her damn smile, it gives me goosebumps!"

Punctuating her statement with an accusing finger at her enemy, Natsuki was stunned when her mother suddenly burst into tears. Natsuki's further protests about the situation seemed to do the opposite of convincing her mother that Shizuru was a psycho, and instead was making _herself _look like the psychotic one. As she watched the enemy comforting her mother, she knew then that she was failing. She had lost, and to keep her mother from doing something as crazy as calling the mental ward, she had to play along. For now.

* * *

After reassuring her mother, the dark-haired girl returned to her room accompanied by her enemy. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but it was the only option she had to appease her mother's worries. Sitting beside the window, she folded her arms and turned to the woman before her.

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Ara, I came here to help you Natsuki, I know you can't give your trust easily but please do not reject me."

Natsuki was exasperated that the taller woman claimed once again to know her.

"Don't act like you know me!"

"I know everything about you, Kuga Natsuki. 19 years old, your test scores for all subjects are good, your favorite color is dark blue, your favorite meal is mayonnaise, you have an extravagant lingerie collection and you've never had friends nor lovers."

Natsuki eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropped but suddenly it hit her and she managed to regained her composure.

"You certainly have done a great job on stalking me."

Natsuki saw Shizuru smirking therefor she prepared herself for the worse, she will not be surprised if she finds out that the woman in front of her has put cameras in her room or something like that. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the fateful answer.

"Not really, it is your eyes who tell me everything."

"Huh? That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Ara, it is time to sleep, see you tomorrow Natsuki."

The chestnut-haired girl approached Natsuki's bed and slipped under the blue blanket, the bed specially crafted to provide softness and comfort to its occupant. Smiling, she closed her eyes and plunged instantly into the world of dreams.

"Hey! Don't sleep in my bed!" Natsuki cried angrily but it was already too late.

* * *

The next morning Natsuki woke up earlier than usual, thanks to the fact that she could not sleep in her warm bed. She looked around and saw no sign of the hitman, inwardly praying that the she-devil had left during the night and wasn't going to appear again for a while... however unlikely that wish was.

After washing, she went to the kitchen where she thought she would find the dark blonde but again she didn't.

She greeted her mother, ate a quick breakfast and went to Fuuka University which was only a few minutes from her house. Walking confidently with an icy look, she gave off an aura that could terrified the bravest of the samurai. She was very close to her destination when suddenly a melodious and familiar voice addressed her.

"Ciao."

She continued to walk, pretending that she didn't hear the girl with black Fedora, but her plan failed when she felt the tip of a gun on her back.

"Ara, never turn your back to your enemy, dear student."

Once the surprise _and especially the fear _were under control, Natsuki turned bravely toward Shizuru.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me in the middle of the street."

"Do not underestimate me, child."

After a quick glance to the person who walked quietly past them, Shizuru adjusted her hat that covered her face with a shadow, she raised her hand and aimed her metallic blue gun at her student's head. With a serious voice she stated:

"Looks like it is finally time."

"Huh?! Time for what?"

"You will understand if you die."

Natsuki could not believe her ears. She had heard correctly, right? Surely this professional hitman wouldn't be so foolish as to shoot her in public?! _No, it's impossible._

"Die now."

"Don't joke arou-"

BANG.

* * *

A/N: Save the cheerleader *cough*Natsuki*cough*, save the world XD

Seriously, I thank all those who have read this modest story and especially those who have kindly left a comment, I responded to each of you, I hope that KHF will live up to your expectations.

I am very grateful to my beta **Komett**. _**--- XD you don't need to flatter me so much, mou! :P**_

A/N2: You need to stop from being humble Komett.


	4. Chapter 4

_**KateiKy**__**ō**__**shi Hitman Fujino!**_ Welcome to the Mafia.

Chapter 4.

* * *

Some people say that when we die, or when we're about to die, we see the highlight events of our life.

It wasn't Natsuki's case.

After the shot there was no joy of seeing the beautiful moments of her past, which might have reassured her as she was leaving this mortal life forever. There was nothing to see because she never enjoyed the years that had been offered to her. All she was left with was regret.

''_At that moment, I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever, what a waste! If I had the dying will, I would have made friends, and... a lover._''

Shizuru looked at her student's body which fell miserably to the ground after the bullet had found its way through Natsuki's head, blood spurting from the inert body. The seconds passed and the dark blonde's face became more and more serious, nervousness beginning to take over. She bit her lip, wondering why on earth she was losing her cool.

Her expression soon softened when she saw that the wound was closing and a bright light illuminated the body of the younger woman. She smiled devilishly and adjusted her black fedora.

"Ara, It is the dying will time!"

In one quick motion Natsuki stood up, eyes shining with a new light. An orange flame glowed on her forehead where the bullet had struck her moments before.

She had never felt so... so _amazing!_ There was a sensation that her body was injected with an overwhelming power, no, an overwhelming **energy**. Her senses were sharpened, eyes perceiving the smallest details of her environment and she could hear the footsteps of the ants who were passing in single file next to her shoes.

She could smell the chocolate cake that was being baked at the Urahara house which was three streets away - Urahara-san used to gives her some when she was young and her newly acquired sense of smell was able to pick out the unforgettable aroma.

She was alive again, and she had never felt as alive as she did now! It was as if she had opened her eyes for the very first time.

"I'm going to change my life with my dying will!" Her voice was calm and determined, even sounding huskier than usual.

Only few minutes after her comeback to life, she felt a deadly aura hidden near her. She frowned. She didn't like the feel of the threatening presence. She temporarily forgot all about the attractive hitman who had just _shot_ her as her entire self seemed to hone in on the new danger.

"Hey! Whoever you are... Show yourself!"

She didn't even have to call twice before a young woman with orange hair and violet eyes filled with hate revealed her position from behind a nearby tree and approached her, a stick of dynamite in her right hand and a furious gaze set on Natsuki.

"If a loser like you becomes the 10th gen, The Kruger Family is finished! I refuse to accept it! I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th!"

Like a flash, Natsuki suddenly remembered where she had seen the girl's familiar face before. The redhead had walked past her just before she started arguing with Shizuru, at that time she was certain that she didn't sense any kind of hostility from this person, but then again, that was before she had reawakened with these new abilities. Huh, reawakened. From _death_.

It was as if something had snapped. Natsuki was filled with rage as she remembered how Shizuru tried to kill her, the absolute fury took possession of her body.

Without realizing it, her hands glowed with some kind of light which startled her as she glanced down in shock. It was a bright light - _or maybe an energy? Yes, energy is the right word _- and she didn't know where this aura that shone fiercely came from, she only knew that it was beautiful.

The redhead was equally as shocked to see the phenomenon, and equally pissed that her threats had no effect on Natsuki. She clutched the stick of dynamite stronger, her knuckles turning white.

"I've been watching you but it's a waste of time to further evaluate a moron like you, you're a nuisance. Die, right here!"

Without wasting more time, the purple-eyed girl ditched the lit explosive directly at Natsuki.

To the dark-haired girl, it was almost as if time slowed down.

Without budging an inch from her position, she raised her right hand swiftly and caught the stick by the wick, effectively defusing the stick with her fist. Although inwardly stunned by her own accentuated reflexes and resistance, Natsuki glared coldly and threateningly at her newfound opponent. The two young women were locked in a stare-down: One with defiant violet eyes, the other with calm yet shining emerald eyes.

In a rapid movement, the enemy reached into her pockets and withdrew ten sticks of lit dynamite.

_WHAT?! Where the hell was she keeping those?! And how are they lit...?!_

Natsuki didn't have time to ponder further as, with a maniacal grin, the girl rolled her shoulder back and began throwing them one by one towards Natsuki again.

Barely aware of her own reactions, the latter calculated the sticks trajectory and moved to each of them with a superhuman speed. It was almost impossible to follow her course, if not with the help of her glowing hands.

The redhead could not believe her eyes, the astonishment and especially the fear began to make her lose control, she clenched her teeth and grabbed what was left of the dynamite but in her panic and haste, they slipped through her fingers and fell at her feet.

"Damn it, it's the end of me."

The defeated enemy closed her eyes, waiting for death but she was surprised that after a few seconds there were no explosions. Opening her eyes again she saw Natsuki standing amid the defused sticks, and she realized that her rival had saved her life. The redheaded girl knelt and with imploring eyes she looked at her savior.

"I was mistaken, you're the one who's fit to be the boss, 10th gen I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!"

The least we can say is that Natsuki was surprised at the change of situation, she looked at the imploring eyes of Mai who continued to plead her cause.

"To be honest, I really didn't have the ambition to become the 10th gen, it's just that when I heard that you are the same age as me I had to test your strength... But you are more than I expected! For putting your life on the line the

save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

"Ara! You came earlier than I expected, Tokiha Mai-san."

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, and remembered instantly that this demon had tried to kill her. She lunged at the woman, grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and shoved her violently against the wall, snarling. The taller woman didn't seem frightened, in fact she didn't even try to defend herself and her placid smile pissed Natsuki off to no end.

"**You killed me!**"

"Ara! It seems that you are fully alive, right?"

Natsuki pressed her prey harder into the side of the brick building, putting so much pressure into the move to the point that it began to crack. The energy fields around the younger girl's hands grew more and more, causing Shizuru to peer down at the growing energy and frown.

"Natsuki should calm down otherwise many innocents will die."

"Calm down? Calm down!? Are you freaking kidding me!?"

She raised her right fist, her hand more shining than before, and drew her arm back in preparation to hit the taller woman. At the last moment however she veered off and hit the wall instead, breaking a large chunk of it into a thousand pieces.

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, she immediately released her grip on the chestnut-haired woman and fell to her knees, overwhelmed by all the new things that were happening to her. Natsuki was terrified; She lifted her trembling hands and was surprised to see no scratches.

"...What the hell did you do to me?"

Natsuki's anger subsided when she saw the crowd that had begun to gather around them, the whispers intensified more and more. Some people said that what had happened was a street show with young actors, others claimed it was an intervention of a secret government group. The emerald-eyed girl began to feel embarrassed by the sudden attention, but she was quickly relieved when Shizuru took control of the situation and reassured (read: bedazzled) the crowd with her politeness and placid smile.

After a while the crowd dispersed, and Natsuki saw Shizuru muttering something into her cellphone and then hanging up abruptly. Turning her attention on her newest student, the hitman smiled and closed distance between them, holding out a hand to help her to stand up.

Natsuki of course refused Shizuru's assistance and instead fixed her with an impatient look, she needed answers and she needed them **now**.

"Why so impatient? There is a time for everything and right now we need to head out to the headquarters, I will explain to you everything there darling. Do not worry, I have already called the cleaning crew to patch up the wall, I promise you everything will be alright."_ ...I hope_.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay dear readers, I had very busy days, first my birthday, second I went to many parties, and the last but not the least my aunt came to see me, I missed her greatly.

Thanks to Komett-san, I'm very lucky to have you as my beta, you are awesome and that's the truth.

Thank you again for your support dear reviewers. °\(^_^)/°

Happy Holidays guys.

Beta-san, If you want to say something?

Komett: Not really, but I'm stealing this for msn :D - -- °\(^_^)/°


End file.
